Défaut ou pas telle est la question
by Elfe0Star
Summary: Wolfram est plus jaloux que jamais: sa relation (qui se résume à être fiancés comme dans l'anime original) avec Yuuri n'a toujours pas été annoncée officiellement car le maoh veut attendre jusqu'au mariage. Mais le problème n'est pas là! Plusieurs dizaines de filles plus ou moins belles tournent autours de son cher boulet tous les jours sans exceptions...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

POV Wolfram:

Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé...

_flash back, le chateau, 7h 47_

Je me suis réveillé en face de Yuuri toujours endormi avec un sourire angélique -surement à cause du rêve qu'il est en train de faire-. Je remarque seulement plus tard qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras durant la nuit et me maintiens fermement mais sans me serrer contre son torse. La chaleur qui s'en dégage est très agréable alors j'en profite un peu pour me caler plus confortablement la tête dans son cou en le pressant également contre moi à l'aide de mes mains maintenant posées sur ses hanches, sous le t-shirt qu'il porte habituellement pour dormir.

J'écoute ses battements de cœur réguliers, me détendant progressivement jusqu'à sombrer à mon tour dans le sommeil toujours enlacé à mon fiancé.

Mon second réveil fut moins féerique; en effet, Yuuri n'était plus mes cotés, Guendal est surement venu le réveiller pour qu'il aille travailler. Et oui pas de grasse mat' quand on est maoh!

Je me lève encore un peu endormi et me dirige en baillant vers l'armoire en bois massif présente dans un coin de l'immense chambre. Je prend mes habits habituels ainsi que des sous vêtements propres et me dirige vers la salle de bain réservée au roi mais où étant son futur mari, j'ai également le droit de me laver.

J'aime Yuuri. Pas seulement en amitié mais comme la personne avec qui je veux passer ma vie, faire l-l-l'amour... Seulement, ma fierté m'empêche de me déclarer et puis j'ai peur qu'il me rejette et ne veille plus de moi à ses côtés. Je sais que je ne le supporterais pas.

Alors j'imagine en silence mes mains parcourant son corps, ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos deux corps et cœurs fusionnant en un seul être, une seule entité...

Bon je m'égare... Bref, je l'aime un peu trop pour mon propre bien. Quoi ce n'est pas grand chose?! Vous savez à quel point c'est difficile de cacher une érection dans une salle bondée parce que Monsieur s'est bien habillé?! Et bien non, vous n'en savez rien. Compatissez un peu à mon calvaire, nom de nom!

Depuis maintenant 6 mois, je suis au courant de mes sentiments. Personne n'est au courant, enfin... Conrad et Gwendal (mes grands frères) le savent peut être mais ils n'ont jamais fait de commentaires à ce propos, ce dont je leur suit reconnaissant.

Je me glisse dans le bassin et je sens mes muscles se détendre progressivement.

Un souvenir me reviens, j'ai tenté une approche il y a de cela un mois: pendant que Yuuri était en train de prendre son bain, je me suis faufilé derrière lui et après avoir passé 5 minutes à baver sur lui, je lui ai proposé de lui laver le dos. Mais cet imbessile c'est empressé de se couvrir les partis génitales en prenant une belle couleur... Je dirais fleur de lycoris radiata (rouge sang). Mon boulet c'est ensuite empressé de balbutier un "non merci" avant de me virer sans trop de délicatesse de la salle. Je me rappelle qu'après ça j'ai été plus qu'insupportable pendant un bon moment...

Ces derniers temps, je n'en peux vraiment plus: Yuuri est entouré de femmes -ou d'hommes- qui essaient de le séduire à tout bout de champ! Et en plus cet idiot ne fait rien pour les repousser ces harpies! Quand j'essaie de faire entendre raison à cet imbécile devinez ce qu'il me répond! "Arrête de voir le mal partout Wolf', peronne n'en a après moi." Quelle insouciance...

On dirait un pauvre agneau qui va se faire dévorer tout cru par des loups affamés. Et lui ne voit ou ne soupçonne rien alors que tout se passe sous son nez. Mais bon je l'aime comme ça...

J'en ai marre de ces sentiments à sens unique, j'en deviens sénile! Etre romantique c'est pas trop mon truc alors penser à des choses comme ça c'est vraiment le bouquet.

Au détours d'un couloir je les croises ces pimbêches. J'ai envie de les foutre dehors mais je sais que mon amour ne me le pardonnera pas. Je passe donc mon chemin en passant près d'elles, le visage colérique et les poings serrés. L'ire que je ressent me fait carrément trembler.

Je passe à côté d'elles en ayant le regard aussi froid que possible. Je me rend finalement à notre chambre commune et fond en larme dans l'oreiller de Yuuri.

Et voilà ou j'en suis, à pleurer comme une vulgaire fillette à l'adolescence...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sans que je l'entende. L'intrus s'allonge à mes côtés et me serre fortement contre lui. Je connais cette odeur... Yuuri... Je ne peux pas me détacher de lui et continu de pleurer pendant un long moment jusqu'à que je n'ai plus de larmes en réserve. Il est toujours avec moi, me caressant les cheveux d'une main rassurante.

Quand ma crise est passée; il me demande: "Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé?"

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

POV YURI :

Quelques jours passèrent, Wolfram refusait toujours de s'expliquer sur ses agissements malgré toutes mes tentatives, il élucidait toutes les questions que je lui ai posé. Je suis inquiet. C'est la première fois qu'il réagit de cette façon.

Malgré les rumeurs, je ne suis pas aussi innocent. Même si je n'est jamais eu de petits amis je savait déjà que je préférais les garçons. Alors avoir le magnifique Wolfram comme fiancé m'a chamboulé mais dans le bon sens. A force de l'observer, je suis venu à tomber amoureux de lui. Mais j'ai peine à lui avouer mes sentiments -que je ne pense pas partagés.

Vu qu'on dort dans le même lit, j'ai souvent du mal à cacher mes érections matinales (après avoir fait un rêve mouillé avec mon cher blond).

Je me souviens d'un jour où il je n'ai pas pu cacher la bosse sur mon pantalon et au regard qu'il m'a lancé avant que je rougisse et que m'enfuisse dans la salle de bain attenante pour me soulager.

Ces derniers mois je ne fait que fantasmer sur LUI, n'écoutant ni les leçons de mon professeur ni prêtant d'attention à mon travail.

Je suis a bout. La prochaine fois je lui sauterais sûrement dessus pour combler mes fantasmes...

Je sors de mes pensées quand je le vois aller à ma rencontre et je trouve aussitôt que le couloir dans le quel nous nous trouvons est bien désert... Il ne m'accorde pas le moindre regard et détourne même carrément les yeux. Mais, ne pouvant le supporter d'avantage, j'attrape son bras et commence à le traîner à ma suite pendant qu'il proteste vivement en m'insultant. Je l'ignore tout en continuant avancer vers notre chambre.

« Ne laissez passer personne »,ordonnais-je aux gardes.

Nous rentrons et les portes se ferment derrière nous dans un grand bruit lugubre. Je consent enfin à lâcher le bras de mon fiancé qui a l'air deux doigts de me faire une crise, se massant son bras douloureux.

« NON MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR SE QUI T'A PRIS !?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le demander comme une personne civilisée au lieu de m'attraper et de me traîner de force à ta suite ? Je vais avoir un ématome maintenant !

-Tu m'évites ! Si je te l'avais demandé tu ne m'aurais jamais suivi !

-Bien sûr que si, si tu l'avais fait !

-Pourquoi m'évites tu ?

-Je ne t'évite pas et ne change pas de sujet !

-Je ne change pas de sujet !

-Bien sur que si !

-MAIS QUE VEUX TU QUE JE FASSE A LA FIN ?!

-D-De quoi es ce que tu veux parler... ?

-JE FAIS TOUT CE QUE JE PEUX :je fais des efforts vestimentaires, de vocabulaire, j'ai des leçons la moitié de la journée, je travaille l'autre, j'essaie de te faire plaisir, de m'occuper de notre fille, de gouverner et de ne pas te sauter dessus chaque putain de fois que je te vois ! Et toi tu me traite toujours de boulet, me méprise, m'ignore, me fait des reproches ! »

POV GENERAL :

Wolfram est debout pas loin de Yuri ,figé, pendant que ce dernier peine à reprendre son souffle et rougit. Puis avant que le blond puisse faire un mouvement, le brun se retourna et s'enfuit à toutes jambes de la chambre.

« Attend ! » eut le temps de crier Wolfram avant de se mettre à courir à la suite de son amour.

Mais ce dernier trop embarrassé pour faire face au jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et redoubla même de vitesse. Malheureusement pour lui, il se fit rattraper avant d'avoir atteint la forêt qui borde le château.

« Que ressent tu pour moi …? demanda Wolfram

-Je t'ai...

-VOTRE MAGESTE ! Hurla soudainement l'un des gardes du château, le seigneur Gwendal vous demande en toute urgence... »

Yuri partit à regret avec le soldat laissant un Wolfram furibond derrière eux mais qui s'empressa bien sûr de crier : « BOULET ! TU NE T'EN SORTIRA PAS COMME CA ! »

Alors le Maoh fut certain : ce soir, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je vais pas vous mentir, j'avais la flemme,cette fic est courte alors j'en profite pour faire des chapitres très courts et cette fois ci je vous promet d'écrire une suite bientôt !Merci d'avoir lu *^*


End file.
